


[Podfic] darling, hold my hand

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Typical Steve, Natasha thought, torn between resentment and hilarity, not to want what was under his nose until someone made him think he wasn't allowed to have it. Twice over, no less!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [darling, hold my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346643) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcmNzNFpacVRtMjg/view?usp=sharing)    (37 MB)   (Length:40:26)

If you like this, reblog on [Tumblr](https://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/159393125124/podfic-darling-hold-my-hand-quietnight)! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to irnan for permission. If you like this, you are in luck, because the author has a slew of other amazing Bucky/Nat and Bucky/Nat/Steve stories. Check 'em out!


End file.
